Give In to Me
by Minoru19
Summary: PWP. Albus invites Gellert to stay for the holidays. Warning: not for children.--Slightly AU


**Give In to Me**

It was quite drafty in the old house. Albus shivered as he led Gellert to his room. He was excited that he agreed to spend Christmas with he and his family. He lived so far away but he couldn't bring himself to tell him that he would miss him. He liked how Gellert seemed happy about this as well; he would always tell him that he didn't have much of a home to go to.

"Nice room Albus." Gellert said when they walked in.

"Thanks." Albus said now suddenly nervous. He was always with Gellert, what made the fact that he was in his room any different than the dorms. Albus forced the thought to the back of his mind. This was not the time to think about such things.

"You know Albus," Gellert began as he walked around, fiddling with some of his keepsakes that were placed decoratively about the room, "why don't you think that my idea is a good one. Doesn't it make sense that we as wizards have a duty…no a responsibility to see that they are taken care of. It isn't suppression like you said…it is to ensure their safety."

Albus rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, he really didn't feel like arguing this again. "It's not like I don't see your point Gellert…it's just…" Albus faltered when Gellert sat on the bed next to him and Albus couldn't help but notice how close he was.

"It's for the greater good Albus." He reached over and pushed dark hair out of his face, "and besides I couldn't do this without you."

Albus froze at his touch. He's never done this before and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He could feel the blood rush to his groin when Gellert leaned in and nipped at his ear. "I need you Albus."

His breath hitched and he knew he shouldn't do this. He was about to say something but Gellert's ministrations at his neck distracted him and all he could muster was a whimper. Gellert chuckled, "What's the matter Albus, you don't like it? Because something is telling me otherwise." He plunged his hand into his trousers and grasped at Albus' half hard length.

He jumped, "Gellert! Wha—" but he cut him off and seized his mouth with a kiss. He deepened the kiss and teased with his tongue. Albus parted his lips and Gellert moaned at the touch. He broke the kiss and stared at Albus, smirking with satisfaction. Albus looked at him unable to speak, how did he know…?

"You don't have to look so surprised Albus…it's not like we're done yet." Gellert said as he grasped at his length again, this time giving Albus that friction he craved. "Lie down." He whispered in his ear.

Albus complied and Gellert moved on top of him. He nipped and kissed at his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. Gellert nipped at his chest and then his stomach pausing right above his trousers. Albus could barely control his breathing and reached down and unfastened his belt. Gellert chuckled again moving his hands away. "Aren't we eager…" he teased pulling his trousers off and throwing them on the floor.

Albus felt a bit exposed and briefly worried about being caught but the thought quickly left his mind when Gellert crawled up and laid on him again. Albus gasped and bucked his hips when he felt Gellert's length on his. He smirked and brushed hair out of Albus' face affectionately and studied him. He met Albus' eyes and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as he began to move his hips. Albus broke the kiss, "Ah, Gellert."

He stopped his ministrations and looked at Albus with lustful eyes. He smirked again as he moved away. Albus let out a strangled groan as Gellert took him into his mouth. The heat of his mouth enveloping him as Gellert sucked and licked hungrily. Albus ran his hand through Gellert's hair, but he suddenly stopped.

"Gellert…don't-" Albus whimpered, but couldn't bring himself to ask him not to stop.

"Don't what? …Stop? Well maybe you should turn it down a notch because your mum might burst through the door wondering why you crying out like that." He teased.

Albus reached for his wand, "Muffli—ah!" he was unable to finish because Gellert now seemed intent on swallowing him. He bucked his hips...and groaned. "Muffliato" he managed.

Gellert stopped again moving away and grabbing his wand. He smiled at him and laughed softly, "You have a sexy voice." He murmured a spell and Albus gasped at the sensation of it. He felt stretched and lubricated. Gellert lay down and Albus spread his legs so he could fit perfectly in-between them. Their bodies aligned and his cock rubbed at his entrance. He bit his lip as Gellert pushed inside him.

"Alright Albus?" he breathed.

He nodded, "Yeah…just…move."

Gellert complied, moving slow…he didn't want to hurt him. Albus moaned and ran his hands down his back. "…faster." He groaned out.

He thrust harder and deeper, burying himself in Albus' body, feeling Albus' cock pulse against his stomach. He took it and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Albus moaned desperately and writhed beneath him. He was arching up hard meeting him with every thrust.

Without much warning Albus let out an incoherent cry and spilled all over Gellert's stomach. Gellert was soon to follow as he groaned out his climax nuzzling Albus' neck.

They lay there completely exhausted, both gasping for breath. Gellert was resting his head on Albus' shoulder. He was still panting, "that was fantastic." He said lifting himself up.

Albus laughed. "You're bloody heavy."

"You like it." Gellert teased as he pulled out of Albus.

Albus quietly gasped at the sensation.

Gellert moved to the side facing Albus, "Does it hurt?"

"Mmm, a little." Albus said realizing he couldn't quite move too much.

Gellert smiled sweetly at him, "sorry." He stroked his cheek and kissed him.

Albus knew at that moment that he never wanted to let him go. He knew that he loved him.

"Gellert?" Albus began

"Mmm?" he said still stroking his cheek.

"…don't leave me." Albus said knowing that he was blushing ferociously.

Gellert laughed, "Albus, I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
